


Sleep or Coffee, the Safer Option

by Serenity4Lifeee



Series: Oikawa Tooru and the Inability to Fall Asleep Without Iwaizumi Hajime [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Café, Coffee, College Life, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Oikawa needs sleep not coffee, Sleeping Oikawa, iwaoi - Freeform, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee
Summary: Oikawa has a class to get to. Iwaizumi took him to get coffee. He doesn't last.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Oikawa Tooru and the Inability to Fall Asleep Without Iwaizumi Hajime [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879636
Comments: 6
Kudos: 221
Collections: kagsivity's fic archive





	Sleep or Coffee, the Safer Option

**Author's Note:**

> This is now a series!
> 
> Short and sweet <3

Iwaizumi sighed, offering the woman with their drinks a smile as she studied the situation he was currently in. He realized that it was probably unusual but he’d grown used to Oikawa’s ability to fall asleep anywhere, even if that was at a cafe curled up in his lap in a chair meant for one person. In truth Iwaizumi should’ve expected it. The only reason they’d come to the cafe was because Oikawa had gotten a total of three hours of sleep that night and looked like death.

“Um, is everything okay?” The woman asked as she set down the two cups of coffee, eyes worried. Iwaizumi nodded carefully, trying to avoid waking Oikawa who’s head was tucked under his chin. Iwaizumi was still amazed at how easily Oikawa could curl up, tucking his long legs in effortlessly like it was nothing. He was almost like a cat Iwaizumi realized.

“Yeah, it’s fine. Thank you,” he said, gesturing towards the drinks. She smiled before turning to walk away. Once they were alone again Iwaizumi ran his hand up and down Oikawa’s arm, lips pressing against the top of his head. He wasn’t sure if waking Oikawa up was the best decision. They’d gone for coffee because Oikawa had a class he needed to be awake for but minutes after they’d arrived Oikawa had pushed his way into Iwaizumi’s lap and promptly fallen asleep. It actually happened more often than not. It was just one of the consequences of being in a relationship with someone who had a sleep disorder based around attachment.

Iwaizumi reached out, grabbing his coffee and blowing on it before taking a hesitant sip. He’d rather not risk waking Oikawa up. The night before had been rough enough and the eyebags he had were clear that Oikawa needed sleep. It was also a healthier option than coffee which usually ended in Oikawa completely crashing and becoming zombie-like until Iwaizumi could come to the rescue.

“Iwa-chan?” Iwaizumi stilled as Oikawa shifted against him. “Coffee?” He rolled his eyes, setting his coffee down to place a hand over Oikawa’s eyes.

“Nope. Go back to sleep,” he said. “You’ve got an hour and a half until your class. Your coffee is iced so it’ll last.” Oikawa made a noise but didn’t open his eyes, instead turning his head to nuzzle into Iwaizumi.

“Mean,” Oikawa murmured as Iwaizumi pulled his hand back, sighing tiredly.

“It’s called taking care of you, dumbass,” Iwaizumi replied. Oikawa didn’t respond, already falling back to sleep. “And you’d be dead without it,” he said fondly, brushing Oikawa’s hair back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
